Only if you realize my feelings for you, my dearest friend
by Savvy0417
Summary: This is the scene where Sally gets locked up in the tower by Dr. Finklestein after she poisoned him with Deadly Nightshade. This is what I think should have happen. But it's more romance as well. JackxSally


Only if you realize my feelings for you, my dearest friend

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE NIGHTMARE BEFORE CHRISTMAS ONLY TIM BURTON DOES! HE OWNS THE SONG AS WELL!`**

**A/N: Hello peeps! This is my first _The Nightmare Before Christmas _ story. So I hope you guys like it. This idea came when Sally makes the basket for Jack but in this story she doesn't just to let you know. It's the part where Dr. Finklestein locks her up after she poisoned him with Deadly Nightshade. **

_**Italics means character's P.O.V. **_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>A young women paced back and forth across the room, pondering profoundly. She is a rag doll with blue fabric and long red yarn hair. Huge round eyes with black pupils and lips red as blood. Stitches her and there from the face to her legs. A dress made up of intricate patches of fabric. White and black leg warmers completed with low black heeled boots.<p>

Her name is Sally Finklestein.

The daughter of the over vigilant scientist Dr. Finklestein. More or less the greatest creation by him as he mentioned himself.

She strolled over to the window. It gave out the perfect view of the "Pumpkin King's" Tower. Where her crush lives. The "Pumpkin King" is well-known around Halloween Town. But they call him Jack Skellington.

Jack is a 7 foot skeleton. He is dressed in a black pin-striped suit and a bow tie resembling a bat. He is quite the charm around town. The witches would tried to woo him to make them theirs. Alas, it didn't work for them. He is optimistic, self-determined and perceptive. Not to mention his prepossessing wicked looks too. But Sally likes him for him; not for his title.

_"Why can't he notice what I feel for him?" _She slide herself down the wall, burying her head in her knees.

Sally opened up her window door and let her back rest against the stone brick for support. Her right leg sway outside. A cool zephyr brushed past her hair letting it dance along with the wind. She took a deep breath and began to open her mouth. A random band began to play outside her tower too.

_I sense there's something in the wind  
>That feels like tragedy's at hand<br>And though I'd like to stand by him  
>Can't shake this feeling that I have<br>The worst is just around the bend_

She decided to clout her head side to side. Her fingers tapped on her knee to the rhythm.

_And does he notice my feelings for him?_  
><em>And will he see how much he means to me?<em>  
><em>I think it's not to be<em>

Jack just finished up his math problem on his chalkboard. The equation on what Christmas really means.

"What does it mean?" He scratched his head with the chalk in his hand.

But a splendid sound disunited him from his thoughts. His window was opened slightly through the crack as the voice continued hollering through the wind and entered through his head.

"Where is this lovely voice coming from? It sounds soothing and beautiful. Hmm?" He turned his gaze and strolled towards the window. He saw Sally leaning against the stone brick window frame with her right leg dangling and her long red hair blowing in the wind.

_"Wow! I never knew she can sing like that! I didn't even notice how exquisite she looks until now." _Jack started to smile and a light bulb appeared above his head, having an brilliant idea.

_What will become of my dear friend?_  
><em>Where will his actions lead us then?<em>  
><em>Although I'd like to join the crowd<em>  
><em>In their enthusiastic cloud<em>  
><em>Try as I may, it doesn't last <em>

Her pacifying voice started to become softer. Tears welled in her eyes looking down to the ground.

_And will we ever end up together?_  
><em>no, I think not, it's never to become<em>  
><em>For I am not the one<em>

Tears flowed down her face and as silence thickens the atmosphere.

"Sally!" Shouting was heard below as her head surged up, hearing a familiar voice.

Sally looked down and a gasp departures from her mouth.

It was the one and only, Jack Skellington. Her crush in front of her. She pinched her arm making sure this was a dream. A quick "ouch" left from her lips. Nope this was reality, not a dream.

"Sal! Are you okay?" Jack placed his bony hand on his chin.

_"Did he just called me Sal?" _ She thought to herself with her mouth agape.

"Um...I'm fine. But what are you doing here?" She shifted her body around to her shy nature.

"I came to see you and..." He trailed off rubbing his head sheepishly. "Heard you singing. I must say it sounds so alluring and divine."

"Thank you Jack! That's really sweet of you to say." Sally was flattered by his compliment.

"But that's not all I have to say. Sally?" She raised her eyebrow inquiring what he had to say.

"Sally I think...I'm in love with you." Jack confessed in an expressive tone. She felt her heart do a back flip and her mind hastening at the speed of light.

"Jack! I felt the same way when I first laid eyes on you." Sally screamed her heart out to him and tried to keep her excitement down.

"Come down! We can get to know each other more at my place."

"Your place? Sure but I'm locked up in my room. I can't get out."

"Than jump!" He yelled.

"Jump?!" She became shaken at the thought of jumping down at this height.

"Don't worry I will catch you Sal." A smirk sweep across his face.

The rag doll took a hitched breath and did like she was told. She closed her eyes hoping it goes as planned.

Sally opened her eyes and saw Jack inches away from her face. She was in his arms literally! He was carrying her bridal style.

"See? Told you I will catch you." He winked at her, making her giggle. "Hold on tight, pumpkin." Jack whispered in her ear. Her arm snaked around his neck as he jumped over the gate and ran back to his home. Sally won't ever need to need to come back since her dream finally happened. A dream to be with Jack Skellington.

* * *

><p><strong>Peace out everyone! XD<strong>


End file.
